New Sky
by Droplets to Silverdust
Summary: Kaori Yoshida never really had any talent. She's loud, bubbly, annoying, but has a heart of gold. She doesn't like writing, drawing, nor does she sing very well. When it comes to dancing, she can't unleash the talent without losing her overdose of confidence...
1. Chapter 1

**Basically this is my second story and since I was told not to pair my oc up with Glitch, I will make my oc see Glitch as a friend; worse, a pupil. In other ways of saying she has no romance interest in Glitch at all.**

* * *

Kaori Yoshida smiles as she walks back home. She lives in America even though she was born in Kyoto, Japan. Her family moved here years ago. Kaori follows the roads until she reaches a small but cozy house. She has a younger brother, Kaito, and her parents are named Ai Yoshida and Takagi Yoshida.

The Japanese girl enters the house, and greets her mother by saying, "Kaa-san, I'm home!" Generally, she still speaks Japanese whenever she is at home, and even though she speaks English, traces of Engrish can be picked up. She hates herself for that, but she can never be perfect, can she?

She is good at some things, such as dancing. She enjoys it and often practices on her own, so that nobody knows her secret talent. Not even Kaito or her parents. Ever since she reached the age of 5, she learned the basics of karate. Now she is one of the best, but she is easily fooled by a smart technique. Now she works part-time as a karate instructor.

Kaori is also terrible at singing even though it is one of her favorite things to do. Hee friends keep calling her tone-deaf because of it. And her friends call her annoying sometimes because she speaks too much and is very bubbly. Kaori tries to reduce her babbles, but even now it's hard for her not to burst into a conversation.

She wishes she can be the perfect girl, but she knows that it's impossible to do so anyway. Everyone keeps telling her to learn how to play music, like the guitar, violin or piano, but she hates those. People always judge her by her hobbies, and since those were only karate and dancing, they never find her appealing enough.

Her mother tells her to go to her room. Without arguing, she happily jumps up and quickly lands on her bed. She rolls around, still having energy even though she's been teaching karate lately. She teaches as a private instructor, and she currently has three pupils. One of them is already making his way to mastering karate, and the other two were only beginners. Her newest student is named Glitch; he is easily annoyed by how Kaori finds difficulty in pronouncing his name right. Still, the kid learns quickly.

As she thinks about it, she realizes that Glitch lives out of the ordinary with only one 'brother' who is obviously unrelated to him. Mason Morgan was a nice guy either way. He and Kaori were friends since Kaori moved in. Nowadays, however, Kaori rarely meets him as he is busy with his own life. Kaori hopes to find out more about that life, but even now she has no luck.

She grabs her phone, noticing a text message from Morgan. She reads it out loud as she is alone. "Kaori, thanks again for helping Glitch out." With that she replies, "You're... welcome... it's... nothing... really... why weren't... you there... when... I came... to your house, Mo?" she mouths as she slowly texts. Earlier that day Glitch had been the one to open the door.

Morgan replied quickly enough. "I was busy preparing my dancing troop, Dance Central, for their second revolution," Kaori reads casually until she sees the word 'dance.' As she reads that, her voice reaches a high-pitched tone and she almost screams. She quickly replies without reading it out loud. She writes, 'You never told me you had a dance troop! Can I join?'

Unfortunately, Morgan replied with her needing to have a dance crew before she could sign up. Morgan explains that he and Glitch are part of a crew called Hi-Def and that Kaori would need her own partner before she can join. He also expresses his surprise as Kaori never told him that she is a dancer too. Kaori feels discouraged and that perhaps she isn't going to be a dancer after all. "Kuso!" she curses, almost banging her phone against the walls. Maybe she didn't have to dance to be a star, but she does want to meet new friends, and among a dance troop, there would be lots of people.

So Kaori wonders, who should she invite into her dance crew? She has plenty of friends, but few are real dancers. She recalls her cousin Hikari, who also lives near her. She is, unlike Kaori, a real dancer. She moved into America three years after Kaori did and she occasionally performs in concerts. Perhaps Kaori has a ticket to Morgan's troop after all. Excitement coursing through her, she sends a text to Hikari.

After some waiting, Kaori receives a reply from Hikari. Kaori reads it in a whisper. "I will think about it, Kaori-chan, since I've been dancing too rarely these days. Since I haven't been needing to work lately life's been so boring." Kaori smiles. She knows that Hikari loves dance and will not let her younger cousin down. _Arigatou, Hikari-san! _She thinks as she tells Morgan that maybe, just maybe, she can join in.

* * *

**Ok I know that only Hi-Def have been given a debut here but don't worry the next chapter will hopefully include three crews. And no, there will be no love at first sight because like I was told, it would be cliche.**


	2. Chapter 2

As Kaori waits, she decides to practice a bit of her karate. Because she needs her own space to do it, she grabs her phone and runs to a room that is unused. Most of the time Kaori's parents let her use the room for improvement.

She enters the room and switches the light on before practicing the most standard moves. She keeps herself calm, until she imagines an enemy right in front of her. Choosing the right way to tackle her opponent, she jumps up and does a fast kick that could prove fatal. She lands blows, strong ones, until she accidentally slips and lands on her leg awkwardly.

Pain makes it hard for her to stand, but she shakes her head and pressed herself harder, until she feels like spaghetti and her leg is numb. She checks her phone to see whether Morgan had replied. Lucky for her, he has answered. She opens the text message and sees that Mo will keep the troop notified of the possibility of a new crew.

Not long after, Hikari messages her too, saying that she is also available to make a crew and that she is already on her way to Kaori's house. Seeing this, Kaori ignores the fierce stinging of her leg and runs to her room, limping. She changes her clothes, and then waits for the doorbell to ring. When it did, she opens the door to see Hikari with a bike. She wears a helmet on her head too. Kaori tells her to out the bike in the garage, before the cousins run to Kaori's room. After a polite excuse to her parents, Kaori tells Hikari about her plan.

"Hikari-san, do you think we can do it? You see, my friend Morgan here tells me that if I have a dance crew then I can join his dance troop Dance Central and then you and I, we can be the best dancers ever and then, well, I just really want to do something for once and since you're the greatest dancer I know maybe we can work something out and then-"

"Slow down, Kaori-chan." Hikari patiently tells Kaori to speak slowly. "How exactly do we register ourselves?"

Kaori falters, then says, "I think we're supposed to make our crew concept and name first. And then, maybe pick our crew style?" she raises an eyebrow. Hikari nods slowly. "Okay... well, I never really knew you danced, so what kind of dance do you like best?" "Anything upbeat, really." Kaori remembers how she likes dancing to fast songs and nothing too slow. She doesn't really like 'old' songs either.

As they talk, Hikari begins to look more powered up and she seemingly feels great. So then Kaori finds a radio in her room that she almost never uses anymore and then uses it to play a song. Hikari teaches her the moves she knows, and apparently Kaori still has a bit if trouble getting it right. Hikari faces exasperation and frustration for an hour. Once again Kaori feels like she isn't the right girl for all this, but Hikari pushes her on anyway.

In short, they took two and a half hours before Kaori gets confident. Hikari smiles, prideful. Then they start discussing their crew name and style. Hikari suggests many crew names, but none yet proved successful, until they find a worthy name: InsomniArt.

"Perfect!" Kaori exclaims, and Hikari grins widely. Then Kaori begins to suggest examples of their crew style. She wants futuristic clothes that resemble the night, and finally they find an outfit that would fit Kaori. Hikari doesn't know what she'll wear yet, but she tells Kaori, "I'll think about it when I get home, I'll send you a photo by phone. Well, I guess I'd better be going home."

Kaori waves her goodbye and then studies herself in the mirror. She wears a shirt that reaches her knees that have starry sky pattern on them with black horizontal stripes. She also has a dark blue long sleeve hoodie jacket that reaches past her waist and her favorite jeans. Hikari had promised that they get the word Insomniart stitched to the back of her hoodie and that Hikari herself would do the same to whatever she'd be wearing.

With a smile she walks around her room for a moment, appreciating the way she looked. She doesnt really feel beautiful, just... good.

Soon she receives a selfie from Hikari that matched Kaori's style. Glad that the business is done, Kaori messages Mo and tells him that she has her crew ready. Mo replies, and Kaori reads it out loud again. "Coincidentally, I'm going to have a Dance Central meeting at the subways where Glitch and I always dance. You know where it is, right? Maybe you can come and meet some other crews."

Kaori immediately calls Hikari and tells her about the good news. Hikari tells her that she would come right away. Instead, Kaori insists that they both go to the subway and meet there. Hikari agrees and they both set off.

Of course Kaori is nervous and hopes her mother would let her go out. She was lucky to have a trusting mother. "Kaa-san, I'm going to have lunch with Hikari-san somewhere, is that okay?" Kaori's mother tells her that she is free to go as long as she is home within the next three hours. Meanwhile, Kaori's father is still away at work.

At the subways...

Kaori easily locates Hikari, because her outfit stands out among the people. Kaori quickly calls Mo and they meet up in front of a cafe. Kaori quickly introduces Mo and Glitch to Hikari and then remarks, "I hope you have been training on your karate, Glitch." Surprisingly, she pronounces his name right for once. Glitch looks a bit taken aback before he nods. "Y-yes, Kaori-san."

"You let him call you Kaori-san?" asks Hikari. "Not sensei?" Glitch stammered and nods again while Kaori chuckles. Mo points to some other people who also seem to be dancers. "Now, I'm sure you'd like to meet my friends."

Kaori sees a man in blue with a visor on his head, covering his eyes, and a young woman by his side with red hair. Then there was another man, this time with long blue hair. He didn't seem to have any crew. There was a girl about Glitch's age wearing green and an older woman who resembled her. And then there was a woman wearing lifeguard gear and brown hair. Last but not least was a blond-haired man who wore beach shorts, sneakers, and a long sleeve with the word Riptide.

"H-hi," Kaori stammers.


End file.
